In the human male as with many higher order animals, sexual performance involves three functions: erection, emission and ejaculation. A wide variety of medical or psychological problems can interfere with one or more of these functions. The inability to achieve and erection is referred to a impotency.
The principal methods presently used for impotence correction and treatment include: the use of psychiatric and pharmacological treatments, injections of vasoactive drugs into the penis, plastic surgery of penis muscle tissue and prosthetics implantation. These prior art techniques only deal with the erection problem and do not provide the capability emission and ejaculation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,246,015; 5,065,744 and 4,869,241 provide mechanical support for producing an erection. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,236,904; 5,256,652 and 5,236,904 are the pharmaceutical type of impotence correction providing drugs administered to the penis.
What is needed is an effective device and method for correcting dysfunctional impotence which simulates the natural processes of erection and ejaculation as closely as feasible.